The present invention addresses certain embodiments for improvement that occur when creating an optical display system, or any device which works oil the concept of frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR), an example of which is the Time Multiplexed Optical Shutter (TMOS) display disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,491, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Embodiments for improvement arise with respect to three basic optical materials in the design of a FTIR display. In a display application, there are defined locations within the architecture where a pixel nominally exists. Where this pixel exists, efficient light coupling from a light guide is desired when FTIR occurs (by controllable switching of the pixel to an “ON” state to frustrate the TIR condition). Where the pixel does not exist (e.g., inactive regions between pixels), very inefficient light coupling is desired. To allow light out of a pixel location when desired, an optical material is moved from a position that is very inefficient at FTIR, to one that is relatively much more efficient at FTIR. In the locations between all of the pixels, the material is inefficient at FTIR at all times.
Current approaches to addressing this situation involve three basic materials: (1) a total internal reflection (TIR) light guide, (2) a cladding material which has a lower refractive index than the light guide material, and (3) an optical coupling material that is the active layer. When no light is desired from a pixel (i.e., TIR is to be locally preserved), the optical coupling material is in a position, separated by cladding (which can be air), such that little to no light escapes the light guide since frustration of the TIR is not significant at this pixel location. When light is desired from a pixel (i.e., TIR is not to be locally preserved), the optical coupling material is moved toward the light guide (in which it may or may not come into contact with the light guide) such that the TIR condition is violated and light is released to a viewer due to physical geometry changes that result in FTIR at the pixel.
At a center of the implementation of TMOS lies a pixel wherein exists a means of extracting light from an underlying waveguide, generally through advantageous application of forces such that an external structure is caused to move into close proximity or direct contact with the underlying waveguide and light is extracted until the opposite, turning-off motion is generated. Embodiments for enhancing this process have been identified with regard to coupling light out of the underlying waveguide.
In particular, several improvement modes have been identified relative to a goal of maximizing the light that is apparent to the viewer. The first of these would be to more optimally capture light when the pixel is in “on” mode and any light that is reflected back into the light guide instead of entering the active layer as intended. Another improvement would be to more optimally capture any light that is reflected from the top surface of the active layer and returns to the light guide traveling the opposite direction across the cladding instead of exiting the active layer toward the viewer as intended. A means of more optimally transferring, light waves into the active layer and then out toward the viewer would be advantageous.
Another improvement mode considers light within the active layer that is continuously reflected within it, with too shallow of an angle to be released to the viewer. These modes result in some light not reaching the viewer. A slightly different opportunity for improvement occurs when light leaves the external surface, but does so at an angle too shallow to be readily perceived by the viewer—though if it was released, it could more optimally benefit the viewer. A means of redirecting these shallow angle (surface-hugging) light waves more directly toward the viewer would be beneficial.
Another area of improvement for these types of devices, including TMOS, is to more controllably turn on, and then off, any given pixel within the color cycle, with any delays being predictable and short relative to one component color's cycle time. Previous embodiments have exhibited imperfect results in turning off the pixel controllably within such a time frame. In particular, occasionally pixels turned on would tend to stay on after the applied force to turn “on” was removed, a behavior known as stiction. It would be advantageous to more optimally control stiction when pixels are on when they should not be (in extreme cases of stiction). It would also be beneficial in shorter duration events that do not exceed the whole cycle's duration., but are on longer than intended within a cycle, the pixel's perceived color and/or brightness could be somewhat distorted if one of the component colors in the pixel does not turn off predictably as intended—where color is defined via pulse width modulation, stiction causes undesirable augmentation of pulse widths, thus distorting the color values being transduced. While not all FTIR architectures suffer from stiction, those that do would benefit from any improvement to restrict or eliminate its influence.
A related area of improvement involves pixel geometry where the cladding is separate from the active layer. When one pixel is turned “on” and then “off” again, the risk of unintended “crosstalk” is contemplated, wherein the active layer in an adjacent pixel is affected by the change in the adjacent pixel, to “on” or to “off” state, and the material moves relative to the underlying cladding, and thereby moves or creates a change in tension in the adjacent pixel's active layer.